<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss it better by Kyzellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475843">Kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzellar/pseuds/Kyzellar'>Kyzellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, One-sided pining, Oneshot, Pining, blood mention, does that make sense, does this even count as a drabble, like they both love eachother but one is just head over heals, mention of sexual content, moris pov, one-sided pining mutual love, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzellar/pseuds/Kyzellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: "Mori lightly kissing Honey on top of a freshly formed bruise"</p><p>Late Valentines Day Fanfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haninozuka Mitsukuni &amp; Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this was originally supposed to be a drabble prompt, but i got carried away while writing it.<br/>Anyways enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer day air was filled with chirping crickets. Hot sunbeams sprawled over the Haninozuka estate, lighting up the beautiful garden. Among native bushes and blooming flowers, sitting underneath an osakazuki tree, was the most loyal member of the Morinozuka family, waiting patiently.  <br/>
Takashi sat on a luxurious chair, with a frame made out of onyx colored steel and dark-green cushions. He had come over after his Kendo practice, to visit Mitsukuni. Since it had been a surprise visit, he hadn’t considered the fact that Mitsukuni might not even have time for him. Therefore, when he had arrived at the Haninozuka estate, he had to find out that Mitsukuni would spend the entire afternoon at the Dojo, training some of the advanced recruits, upon request from his father.  Thankfully the Haninozuka servants knew Takashi to be a trustworthy ally and fried of Mitsukuni. So, they had invited him to spend the time waiting for Mitsukuni in the Garden. <br/>
 <br/>
The faintest hint of a smile ghosted over Takashi’s stoic face, as he imagined Honey train a group of highly advanced police force members. Despite the act of sweetness and innocence, he liked to put on, the Haninozuka heir was far from helpless. Infact, he could be quite scary, especially when he was in a bad mood from having been woken up.   <br/>
As he sat there, eying the melting ice cubes in his drink, an even scarier thought occurred to Takashi, what if Mitsukuni didn’t wish to see him. He hadn’t been invited after all... And the last thing he wanted to do was to force himself onto him, to make Mitsukuni feel suffocated or come over as intrusive to the person he loved so dearly. When a high and cheerful voice carried over the garden.<br/>
“Takashi! I didn’t expect you here!”</p><p>Takashi was immediately pulled out of his thoughts and banished them into the back of his mind, like he had done so multiple times before. The last thing he wanted was for his worries to cause any kind of distress between him and Mitsukuni. Immediately he stood up and turned to the directing the voice had come from, scanning the area for his cousin. He quickly spotted the boy, with a head of honey- blonde hair, sprinting towards him. He could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. Still wearing his training clothes, having his bag thrown over his right shoulder, Mitsukuni ran across the ground, seemingly ignoring the tiny gravel stones stabbing into his bare feet. His face carried a wide, cheerful smile, that always seemed genuine, this time surrounded by blushed cheeks, probably redden by a mixture of exhaustion and excitement.   <br/>
It was a sight that made Takashi forget all worries that usually haunted his mind. Not force them back into the deep, sealing them away until they rose once again, but genuinely forget. His mind was only filled the sheer adoration and fondness he had for Mitsukuni, who's lighthearted and welcoming smile never looked forced. Unfortunately, his beautiful smile was bound to disappear soon. </p><p>In his whimsical rush towards Takashi, Mitsukuni had missed a step on the stairs. The fall was quick, too quick for Takashi to react, yet it still felt like an eternity he had to spend watching Mitsukuni stumble and crash on the floor.  <br/>
Takashi immediately began running towards Mitsukuni, who was now laying on the ground, tears pooling in his brown eyes. Once he had finally reached the crying boy, Takashi knelt down text to him. Carefully, almost as if scared of breaking him, he stretched out a hand towards his beloved, gently placing his fingers around his thin arm. Mitsukuni didn’t stop crying, instead he released himself from the ball he had curled himself into, reaching for the comforting touch of Takashi. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller man, burying his face into the crock of his neck. The sensation of cold tears running down his collar almost broke Takashi’s heart. It was one thing when mitsukuni would slip into his Honey persona, and make a big show out of his outbursts at the host club, but it was something entirely different when the tears came from genuine pain. Pain Takashi was supposed to protect him from. Once again, he had begun blaming himself, had he waited for Mitsukuni at the dojo, had he told him to stop running, had he already begun to meet him halfway... Takashi’s head was filled with a million ideas of what he could have done to avoid mitsukuni getting hurt again, and jet, none of them would be of any use now. Takashi’s regrets didn’t matter, his guilt didn’t matter, his feelings, didn’t matter. Not now. The only thing that mattered now was comforting the crying boy in his arms, he would deal with his remorse later.  </p><p>Lovingly, Takashi wrapped his strong arms around Mitsukuni, whose tears had completely soaked the side of Takashi’s shirt his face was buried in. With one arm supporting Mitsukuni’s back, the other tenderly holding his thin, pale legs. Takashi’s eyes looked down at the Honey- golden locks below him. He slowly leaned forward, careful not to move the body in his arms too much, and placed the breeze of a kiss on the top of Mitsukini’s head, almost as if worried an actual kiss could hurt the delicate boy in his arms. It was shocking, how quickly his view of Mitsukuni would change. He admired the powerful and skilled fighter the Haninozuka heir was, while also be incredibly worried for the wellbeing of his sensitive Mitsukuni. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a few seconds, Takashi placed another kiss onto Mitsukuni, this time daring to actually press his lips onto his head. This managed to pull Mitsukuni out of his silent whimpering. He turned his head upwards, staring at Takashi with his warm, hazelnut eyes, still wet with tears. Takashi’s eyes switched back and forth, between those helpless eyes staring at him, demanding comfort, and Mitsukuni’s soft pink lips, trembling ever so slightly.  <br/>
How he wanted to kiss him, meet those lips with his own. He could already feel how soft and warm the sensation would be. How his tongue would invade the smaller one's mouth, receiving gorgeous moans and whimpers of pleasure. How he wanted nothing more than to taste the sweetness of Mitsukuni’s mouth, but he told himself, he forced himself, to hold back.  </p><p>Such desires were no thing that should be acted upon, especially not without his beloved’s permission. No matter how much he desired it, how much he would give, just feel mitsukuni’s lips on his. The thought alone would keep him up for nights on end. It was often in the following days, that Takashi would be equal parts amazed by, and thankful for, his incredible ability of self-control, which he had acquired in all these years of training. He told himself, to never act on these impulses, to never ask Mitsukuni for permission. If his questions would ever make Mitsukuni uncomfortable, make him want to avoid Takashi, or worst of all, make him feel obligated to consent to something he didn’t want to do, Takasha could never forgive himself.  No, he would wait for Mitsukuni to want him first, and if it took a Hundert years, Takashi would be more than happy to spend every single one of them by Mitsukuni’s side. Making him tea, carrying his bags, feed him sweets, comforting him when he was scared or hurt. Just, taking care of him, like he always did.  </p><p>“Takashi?” Mitsukuni’s small voice grabbed his attention, still carrying hints of sobbing. Takashi’s glance immediately met Mitsukuni’s eyes, who were jumping back and forth between his collar and his face. <br/>
“I got your shirt soaked...” he determined shily, a hint of guilt in his voice. Mitsukuni loosened his grip around Takashi’s neck, letting his arms fall back onto his own chest, wrangling his hands together nervously.  <br/>
“I’m sorry Takashi.”  <br/>
Did- did he just hear correctly? There is no way that Mitsukuni had just apologized to him? As if Takashi being carless enough to let Mitsukuni get hurt wasn’t bad enough, now he was the one apologizing to him?  </p><p>Takashi wanted to tell Mitsukuni, how he shouldn’t apologies, for anything. How his presence alone was more than enough of a reward for Takashi to do everything for Mitsukuni. How he was willing to do everything in his power to take care of him, just to know his love was happy. How much he loved and adored him. Just how guilty he felt for failing him so often. For not being able to be good enough for him, for not being able to be what Mitsukuni deserved. He wanted to tell the boy he tenderly held in his arms so much, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t possibly tell him how much he loved him, because none of the words he spoke, could ever do him justice, could ever express how much Mitsukuni meant to him.  <br/>
Instead, he wanted to express himself through actions, to make Mitsukuni feel loved, feel cared for.  </p><p>“Where does it hurt?” He asked finally being able to loosen the knot stuck in his throat.  </p><p>Mitsukuni began pointing out the parts he had gotten hurt at. “Here, here, aaaand Here.” His voice was soft, and shaky. He pointed at his right hand, both of his elbows and his knees. Takashi’s eyes followed every single movement Mitsukuni made. Indeed, the palm of his right hand did have some scraping, thankfully nothing too serious, still, seeing Mitsukuni’s perfect soft skin ripped open made Takashi feel his stomach turn, his elbows were only lightly bruised. The worst were his knees. Deep purple bruises had appeared on both of them, one was even slightly bleeding.  </p><p>“Can you kiss it better for me?” Mitsukuni asked shyly, staring at Tamaki with pleading eyes. Without a second of hesitation, Tamaki gently let go of Mitsukuni’s legs, making sure not to move him too abruptly despite his eagerness. The last thing he wanted for to cause him even more pain.  <br/>
He placed Mitsukuni’s Body against the side of the stairs, having his back lean against the steps, while sitting on the ground. He took Mitsukuni’s right hand, and began placing soft kisses on the irritated skin, careful not to add too much pressure. As his lips grazed over Mitsukuni’s skin, Takashi made sure to hold eye contact, carefully looking for any sign of discomfort in those deep brown eyes.  </p><p>He moved on to his elbows, still making sure maintain eye contact, as he lifted Mitsukuni’s arm up to place kisses on the bruised areas. Mitsukuni seemed to have calmed down somewhat, his face flushed red. Takashi wasn’t sure if it had blushed from the crying or the kissing, hoping it to be the latter.  <br/>
Once he finished with the second elbow he paused for a moment. Examining Mitsukuni’s knees, he would have to put his face to Mitsukuni’s legs. Of course, with all the times he had  Mitsukuni sit on his shoulders, having his head rest between his legs was nothing new. Yet it still made his heart pump harder just to think about it. And Having Mitsukuni lay down in front of him, placing kisses so far up his leg, so close to his thigh, to Takashi it laid somewhere between a heavenly dream and an unbearable agony. He shifted himself, in order to be able to bend down more comfortably. Takashi was kneeling on the ground his hands firmly pressed on the ground, on either side of Mitsukuni. As he bent down to kiss Mitsukuni, he could feel his heart pounding blood through his body, he could feel the pulse in his ears as the heated up with redness. </p><p>Once again Takashi began to gently place kisses on Mitsukuni’s skin, his eyes, fixated on the ground at first, soon wandered back up to his Mitsukuni’s precious face. As his glance traveled back and forth between Mitsukuni’s face and the ground, it got stuck on something. Only inches away from Takashi’s face, a small bulge forming in Mitsukuni’s shorts. Bearly noticeable to the regular person, but it made Takashi’s head burn. Was Mitsukuni getting hard from his kissing? It seemed too good to be true, his Mitsukuni, getting hard from Takashi’s kisses, which turned more and more passionate. What used to be slight pecks, quickly turned into sloppy kisses. His breathing grew heavier, as Takashi kept switching between Mitsukuni’s left and right leg. He had moved one of his hands, formerly supporting him on the ground, onto Mitsukuni’s leg. Thanks to his impressive upper body strength, supporting his body weight with only one arm was not challenge, what was a challenge was to keep the hand grasping the top of Mistukuni’s knee, from moving upwards.  <br/>
His kisses grew deeper and more passionate, until he lost control, and let his tongue slip out of his mouth, sliding it over the delicate skin, the taste of iron filling Takashi’s mouth, as he heard a stifled squeal escape Mitsukuni.</p><p>That’s when Takashi was pulled out of his lust induced trance, immediately regretting his actions.  <br/>
Now Mitsukuni would be uncomfortable for sure, never wanting to see him again. Once again Takashi’s mind spiraled through all fears, of losing Mitsukuni.  <br/>
He was about to apologize when Mitsukuni just smiled at him, he threw his arms around his neck once more. This time more cheerfully, almost as if he ignored what just had happened.</p><p>“Thank you, Takashi, I feel so much better now!” Mitsukuni’s voice was back to his lighthearted sweetness. The grip around Takash’s neck loosened as Mitsukuni leaned back, smiling warmly at his loyal friend, making Takashi’s body relax from the former tension that had built up, from him worrying once again. <br/>
Takashi got up and grabbed a hold of Mitsukunis bag, before he knelt down next to the smaller boy again. </p><p>“I’ll carry you.” He offered. Mitsukuni happily climbed Tamaki's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Usually, he would use the surprisingly high body strength of his legs to keep himself in place, but this time Takashi made sure to support Mitsukuni by holding both of his legs in place, around his waist.  <br/>
Like that they made their way through the beautiful garden, summer heat floating around their bodies. <br/>
 </p><p>As he felt Mitsukunis arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, Takashi couldn’t stop himself from letting his imagination flow freely. How beautiful Mitsukuni’s legs were, strong and powerful, yet so delicate and thin. He imagined how soft the skin on Mitsukuni’s stomach, and thighs must be. His mind wandered back to the bulge he had spotted before, for sure he must have been imagining things. It must have been an illusion, wishful thinking of his part, that Mitsukuni could ever feel the same way about Takashi as he feels about him. Yet he couldn’t, didn’t want to, let go of the thought that there was a slight chance, that maybe just for a moment, Mitsukuni could wish for more. That, one day, he would ask for more than just a Kiss on his bruised Knee.  </p><p>Takashi thought, one day, one day he might get to kiss his Mitsukunis beautiful lips </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my Fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it 〜<br/>Im not a native English speaker and still very new to writing so feedback is always encouraged ^.^<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>